Exhausting Day
by sunny tuesday
Summary: Wrote for a contest at THE OWLERY. Harry's had a awful day week at work and gets a letter from his wife, who realizes she's in labor... HarryxGinny oneshot


**Exhausting Day**

**_By forbiddenlight_**

**A/N: **I wrote this for a contest at The Owlery. 878 Word count, by the way.

* * *

Harry sat in his office. Newspaper clippings littered his desk and his wand was tucked, although ill-advised, into his coat pocket. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, staring at a photo in his hand. It was of Maria Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange's only daughter, who was an escape convict and underage witch. It had been Harry's job to capture both for the last six months. But, as far as he could tell, they could both be dead.

He was tremendously bored. The ministress, Hermione Granger, his close friend, had had them working over time every day for the past month and a half. Harry was getting more and more frustrated as the hours increased each week. He wanted to go home to his pregnant wife early for once, like normal husbands did, and make it in time for dinner, a movie, and maybe have enough time to read the paper (for fun this time), but no… Hermione had to keep them working!

Groaning, he pulled his feet off the desk and stood up, stretching and bending, trying to get the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. Finally standing up, he walked out of his office and down the hall, figuring he'd get himself a cup of coffee and interrogate his co-workers and see if they could help him get Hermione to lessen the hours.

Before he even managed to reach the coffee pot, however, one of those silly little paper airplanes collided with the back of his head. Harry didn't even jump. It had happened so many times this week it didn't even surprise him.

The note shocked him a bit though.

Note from owl to Harry Potter 

_Dear Harry,_

_I've already been checked into St. Mungo's dear. Room 414. Please hurry. The baby may come sooner then you think!  
_

_Love, _

_Me_

Harry grinned. The baby was coming! He was going to be a father!

"Oh, crap," Harry said suddenly. Would Hermione let him go? He ran in a sprint to the coffee pot, and ran into Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks," he asked her. "Um, do you know where Hermione is? It's urgent that I find her!"

Tonks rubbed her forehead. Her eyes were droopy and she looked positively exhausted. Two empty cups of coffee were in her hands, and she stumbled as she wet to put them in the trash. "Oh, her? Yeah, in her office…" she told him. Even her voice sounded tired. Harry shook his head. Hermione really needed to realize how hard she was working all of them.

"Thanks!" Harry told her as he apparated to Hermione's office. Hermione sat behind her chair, prim and perfect as ever, writing a letter. "Um, Herm, I need to get off a little early today."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, biting her lip. "You know just as well as I do that isn't going to happen."

"But you have to let me go! Ginny's having our baby! I want to be there!" Harry told her urgently.

"Alright, alright. But you will work nights next week. Don't bother returning for the rest of this week."

"Thank you, Herm!" Harry said happily, apparating again.

He found himself in a very crowded and busy room. People were around him, yelling something about fried pig and pine needles. Rolling his eyes, he apparated again, this time appearing in front of a door that had the numbers "424" on the front. Grinning boldly, Harry turned the doorknob and ran into the arms of Ginny, his wife.

"Oh, honey, I'm so excited! So, when did you realize you were in labor?" he asked her happily.

"Geroff me you freak!" yelled a voice and Harry realized it wasn't Ginny at all, but some man covered in purple and blue spots with awful looking green warts all over his skin.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said sincerely, and apparated once more. This time he knew he was at the right place, because when he opened the door Ginny greeted him happily.

"Oh, Harry!" she said, smiling. Harry ran in and kissed her, so happy. "Well, how long have you been in labor?"

"Half an hour. So, Hermione actually let you get off?"

"For the rest of the week!"

"Great! Well, then, get settled. Healer Thumpkin said this might take all night."

Harry sat down in a chair next to Ginny and sat there for another few hours. A few nurses usually shuffled in and out of the room. The Healer didn't even show up until half past midnight, when things actually became somewhat interesting. He yelled push, so Ginny obliged while gripping Harry's hand rather tightly. Harry found himself smiling at her absentmindedly, when all he could think about was how wrong and crazy things were working. Finally the baby popped out, Thumpkin dubbed it a boy, and Harry and Ginny named him James Arthur Potter.

As he held his first-born son and thought about his life, he realized two things were going to happen:

He was going to be a dad.

He was going to need a new job.

Ginny just smiled. "Had an exhausting day, didn't you honey?" she asked as Harry fell asleep in the chair, holding little James' fist as Ginny fed him.

* * *

**forbiddenlight**


End file.
